America's Journal
by rainbowturtle38
Summary: "Stay out! or fear my mighty burgers!" see what lies deep with in our hero's brain, if you dare.   warning lost of pairings. xD
1. Chapter 1

_**America's Journal**_

_"I don't know how to tell you this…" Arthur started. They were sitting in his parlor. Alfred was sitting in the couch and Arthur was sitting in his reading chair. Arthur had foolishly invited Alfred over all because he was driving himself mad. _

_ "What is it, Dude?" the American asked. Arthur stood up upon hearing the tea whistling in the kitchen. He prepared the tea, gathering his thoughts. His former colony looked at him worriedly. _

_ "I don't hate you, Alfred." He stated after sipping his tea quietly for a few moments. _

_ "Uh, Duh, Dude. Isn't that why you asked me over here?" The American asked, confused. The British man sighed and sat down beside Alfred. He set his tea down on the table in front of them. He slowly drew his hand up and rested it on Alfred's thigh. A small blush crept out onto both blonde's cheeks. _

_ "England?" Alfred choked out. _

_ "I don't- CAN'T hate you, bloody git, I…I love you." Arthur said removing his hand and standing. He grabbed his tea cup and used it as an excuse to leave the room._

_ Alfred stared at where the Englishman was just sitting. His blue eyes full of shock; England __**hated **__him last time he checked. He was always calling him obnoxious, fat, and stupid. 'My god, could this be some kind of prank?' Alfred thought. He shifted slightly in his seat, this way he could see England through the door way. He was washing dishes with his back to the American. 'No… it couldn't be a prank…He wouldn't get this worked up over a joke.' The American's heart swelled with hope._

_ He stood up from the couch and followed Arthur into the kitchen. He slipped one arm around Arthur's waist turning him around slowly. _

_ "Arthur, I never knew…" Alfred said hushed against Arthur's lips. He held Arthur's chin in between his calloused fingers. Arthur's face was bright Red. He stared into Alfred's blue eyes, and then pulled his face away pushing Alfred back. Arthur turned and went back to washing the dishes. Alfred frowned slightly. He wrapped both of his arms around Arthur's waist and noticed him jump at the contact. _

_ "Alfred. What are you doing, wanker?" England asked, still blushing profusely. America just rested his chin on England's shoulder and whispered into his neck:_

_ "You just professed your love for me, what do you think I am doing?" He planted little kisses up and down the older man's neck. _

_ "Stop it!" Arthur called, turning around to face the American again. "You have no right to do that." He blushed and glared at the young man before him. _

_ "But Iggy… don't you get it? I love you too." Alfred said, smiling that 1000 watt smile of his. Arthur's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the American. "I have for a long time now…but I always thought you hated my guts so I never made a move-" _

_ Arthur sprung forward wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck, he crashed their lips together in a desperate kiss. The American moaned softly and deepened the kiss, tilting Arthur's head back and pushing him back into the kitchen counter. Their tongues clashed in an intimate dance. Arthur pulled away, panting slightly. _

_ "Arthur-"Alfred began. _

_ "Bed me…" Arthur whispered huskily into Alfred's ear. Alfred stared at the older man, blushing. _

_"Wha-?" He mumbled unintelligently. Arthur leaned up and nipped at Alfred's ear, sliding his hands around the American's back and down to squeeze his ass, casing hi to shudder. _

_ "You heard me…" Arthur purred into his ear again. America claimed his lips in another heated kiss. When they broke apart again they moved back into England's parlor. America pushed England down into the couch. He straddled the British man's lap as their mouths met again in another fierce battle between tongues. _

_ Arthur's fingers worked away as the buttons of Alfred's shirts until smooth warm skin was exposed. Alfred moved down to kiss England's pale neck. A soft moan left the Brit as he slid the shirt off of America's strong shoulders, casting it to the floor. America smiled and bit into the perfect skin, drawing out another sweet moan. His hands slid up underneath England's sweater causing goose bumps to rise on the milky chest. He pulled the sweater over Arthur's head, licking his way along his slim chest. Arthur squirmed slightly at the feeling of America's tongue spreading want and pleasure through him like fire. _

_ "How badly do you want this, Arthur?" America purred into his ear, his hands hovering over the tent in Arthur's pants. _

_ "Alfred…you have no idea…please just do it~" Arthur said softly, gazing up at Alfred. The blush looked so striking on normally porcelain skin. Alfred lean down and kissed him again, but it was more loving then the last few, more desperate, kisses. He undid Arthur's pants and slid them down his legs. He broke the kiss and stared down at the Brit's beautiful body, a dangerous glint in his lust clouded blue pools. _

_ Arthur smiled and pulled at America's pants, tugging until Florida was free. "Mm, Alfred…I never knew Florida was so…big" He purred as he ran his slender fingers along the stiffened member. Alfred moaned and shuddered at the light touch._

_ "J-Jesus! Iggy, d-don't tease." Alfred stammered as Arthur took a hold of him and pumped softly. An evil smirk grew on Arthurs face. He started to stroke faster and faster. Alfred bit down on his bottom lip, trying to hold those moans in, he failed and threw his head back with a loud groan. _

_ Arthur shifted their positions. He sat between Alfred's legs, hips in his hands. He pulled those hips close to his face and gave a quick glance to the flushing American's face before he licked the member in front of him. A loud moan escaped the American's throat. Arthur licked again, slower this time, before taking the head into his mouth. _

_ He sucked it into his mouth as far as he could, swirling his tongue along the heated flesh. Alfred moaned again, lacing his fingers in Arthur's messy blonde stands. The English man began to bob his head, sucking away at the member in his mouth. Alfred let Arthur suck until he was content, he was lost so deeply in the wet hot mouth of the Brit. Alfred felt that heat begin to coil in the pit of his stomach, pulling Arthur's head up and away from Florida, he drew England's face close. _

_ "Iggy" he whispered breathless. It was almost a whine of displeasure, none the less he kissed the Brit deeply; tasting himself on those lips. Arthur smiled after the kiss broke. _

_ "What do you want, Alfred?" Arthur purred sultrily into the American's ear. America bit his lip and pushed Arthur back, changing the position yet again. Alfred wrapped Arthur's legs firmly around his waist as he hovered over the older man. Alfred smirked, taking his own fingers into his mouth he sucked on them teasingly. Once he was sure they were wet enough he pulled them out and circled one at Arthur's entrance. He pushed it in causing a gasp to escape the Brit's mouth._

_ "How does it feel, Iggy?" Alfred asked adding a second finger and scissoring them slightly. Arthur moaned and writhed underneath of him. _

_ "A-Amazing! B-but please h-hurry!" Arthur panted. America nodded and leaned down to kiss the British man's chest. He withdrew his fingers and lined up Florida with Arthur's entrance. _

_ "Ready?" Alfred panted out against Arthur's flushed skin. Arthur nodded, gripping Alfred's shoulders as the American pushed into him. His body stiffened as his face twisted in pleasure. Arthur's head was thrown back, eyes shut tightly. Alfred bit his lip and waited until he was into the hilt. _

_ "M-move!" Arthur mumbled, catching Al's lips in a kiss. Alfred drew his hips back and thrust forward again, building a rhythm they both could handle. Soon, though, that was not enough. Desperation and pleasure grew along with the speed of the thrusts. Both blonde's were drawing closer and closer to the sweet orgasmic release. Arthur opened his hazy green eyes, locking fiery gazes with Alfred's burning blue orbs. His glasses had steamed up in all of the excitement. Arthur reached up and grabbed them, tossing them gently to the ground. _

_ He weaved his hands in Alfred's hair. Another moan was squeezed from both as the thrusting grew more frantic. Alfred rested his forehead against Arthur's; gazes burning. _

_ "Aflred…" Arthur whispered, pulling the American closer. _

_ "A-Arthur, I love you. I do…" Alfred said, hips going erratic with thrusts as he drew closer and closer to that blissful edge. "I love you so much!" _

_ With those sweet words Arthur came. He was pushed over that edge, dragging Alfred with him. His hot seed cooling on their stomachs as Alfred's was pushed deep within his velvet walls. Their bodies went limp with fatigue. They lay in a heap of tired sweaty panting muscles. _

_ "Mm, Alfred" Arthur mumbled, "I love you too." Alfred pulled out of him and looked down at the tired, flushed face beneath him. _

_ "I should put you to bed, Old man." He said, smirk spreading onto his face. He shifted and was about to get up from the couch, but Arthur snagged his shoulders, pulling him back down to lay with him. _

_ "Shut up and go to bed, Fatty." Arthur mumbled, curling up against the warm body next to him. Alfred chuckled and drifted off to sleep as well. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Journal,**

**Gah! That dream last night was so…weird. I mean, why would I have a …sex…dream about England? It's England! He hates me. I mean he always hated me. There was a time in my life when I thought he loved me, but that was long ago…and after 1776, how could he not hate me? It changed our relationship…we used to be so close and then I had to go and say that I didn't want to live with him anymore. It was for the best though. Mattie and I had to break away at some point. **

** But …, I guess I miss him. That is why I am dreaming about him. Some people say that if you have a dream about a person, they are thinking of you too. I doubt he is thinking of me, but I can only hope they are good things if he is…**

** -America. **


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out my front door, bags in my hand. A car was sitting at the curb waiting for me. The memory of that dream was still fresh in my mind. Oh well, it doesn't matter now. I had to get to work. There was going to be this huge meeting at Germany's house today. My boss wanted me to be there, so here I am getting in a car to the air port. I would much rather take a walk right now then drive to the air port though. Not only would it clear my head, but it would prove that I am not fat. I am so sick of people saying that about me!

The driver drove me to the airport without a word. It is always the same quiet car rides. It was always so boring. When we arrived the plane was waiting for me. The driver handed me my bags. I started to board.

"Have a nice flight, Mr. America." He called. The first thing out of his mouth is always a goodbye.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumbled and boarded the plane. I found a nice seat by the widow and stared out at the moving runway, and soon the clouds. I can't get England out of my mind. It's like he invaded it over night. I groaned and took Texas off to rub my sore eyes. This was going to be a long flight if I can't control my thoughts. Maybe I should just get some sleep… I set Texas on the seat beside me and closed my eyes. Yeah…sleep sounds great right about now.

!*!&#*#(#*!(!(

okay guys, just to give you a key to the fonts and such, the italics is a dream, normal is live action, and bold is in his journal. i hope you guys like it so far, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alfred stood underneath a huge willow tree with a worried Englishman watching him from the garden gate. It was a sunny afternoon unlike any other. Yet…something seemed off. _

_ "Alfred? What are you doing in my garden?" the British man asked, walking up the path lined with rose bushes. He was in the kitchen making tea when he spotted the American in his garden. _

_ The American was silent, shockingly. His left hand pressed against the bark of the trunk. Arthur walked up to him and tenderly placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder. _

_ "Alfred?" Arthur asked again. He moved in front of the taller blonde. The American stayed quiet, as if he didn't notice Arthur there. Arthur brought his hands up to cup Alfred's face, but still there was no response form the American. Arthur's hands started to tremble, worry filling his green eyes. _

_ "You kept it…after all these years…"Alfred whispered. He seemed lost somewhere far in his mind. _

_ "Alfred, what are you talking about? Are you alright? Have you gone mad?" The British man said, his hands going to Alfred's forehead, checking for a fever. He gripped Alfred's shoulders tightly in his hands and shook him. "Please Alfred, sit down you don't look well." _

_ Alfred stood there numb to the world. His gaze was far and distant, fogged by thoughts. It felt as though his world was spinning, but all he wanted was to be somewhere familiar; like the garden he grew up in. _

_ "Alfred! Oh, bloody hell! Alfred you're hurt! Please, please sit down!" Arthur pried the American's hand away from the tree and forced him to sit underneath the shaded branches of the willow tree. "W-what happened to you?" Arthur asked as he shakily opened Alfred's bloody shirt. America couldn't feel anything._

_ He couldn't feel the light touched to his wound. He couldn't see the worry in the Englishman's eyes as he pressed down on his wound, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. He couldn't see the tears that began to fall… All he could feel was cold…so very cold. Someone was shaking him, shouting for him. Someone was screaming for him, but he couldn't tell who anymore. The flashbacks of his childhood under this very same tree and reality blurred together. _

_ 'England…' he wanted to say 'don't worry, England…I forgive you…I love you' but he couldn't…_

"_Alfred…"_

"_Alfred…?_

"_Alfred..!" _


	5. Chapter 5

"Alfred!" Someone shook my shoulder. My eyes flew open. I was about to shout out England's name, but then I saw that it was only the Pilot. "We have arrived, sir…" He said. I smiled and grabbed Texas from the seat, placing him back on my face.

"Thanks, dude." I said grabbing my overnight bags and exiting the plane. There was something about Germany's house that was so pretty…and yet so terrifying. Eh, I'll figure it our someday. A car pulled up and I slide into the back seat. This driver was quirt just like my normal one. We pulled up to the building after half an hour of silence. I saw my two best friends standing at the doors of the building: Canada and England. I got out of the car and ran up to them; I haven't seen them in awhile.

"Dudes!" I called running up to them.

"H-Hey, bro…" Mattie whispered. God, he has some serious volume issues, but he will learn in time.

"Is that anyway to greet someone, wanker?" England said. I had to fight a blush away almost immediately at the sound of his voice; the memories of the dreams flashing back quickly. Just being near him sets my skin on edge, what is up with me?

"That's how we do it in my house, bro!" I hugged him tight, as soon as my skin made contact with his tingles spread everywhere. I didn't let go, I couldn't, and it felt so right to have him in my arms.

"Let go of me! Twat! We are going to be late." He hissed at me. I let go of him, and was taken over by emptiness… Iggy, what are you doing to me? But, he is right, we are here on business. We better not keep Germany waiting.

"Kay calm down, dude." I opened the door and followed him through the hallways to the meeting room. It was full of countries! ; Russia, China, Japan, Italy, Prussia, Austria, France, Canada, Germany, and so on. Germany stood up, oh joy, let the games begin!

"Is everyone here?" Germany asked.

"I believe so." England answered, looking around.

"Then let's get started." Germany said.

England sat down next to France, and I snagged a seat on his left. France was giving him some weird look…I swear he has a thing for England… it hurts to think like that. To think like someone else wants the person I need… but it is crazy for me to need someone who would never want me. I am never really the jealous type, but when it comes to England, I want to protect him from everyone and everything. Huh, a lot of people are screaming, what did I miss?

"At least I am not a stuck up like Britain!" France yelled. England lunged from his seat punching France in his jaw. We all stared at them as they toppled to the ground, fists and insults flying everywhere.

"Stop it! Stop it! You're acting barbaric!" Austria shouted over the noise. Germany was getting pissed; we could all tell it wouldn't be long until-

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Germany boomed. I called it, he was gonna explode. I leant down and grabbed England by the back of his shirt, yanking him away from France.

"YOU FROG FACED WANKER! I SWEAR IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL KILL YOU! FUCKING TWAT!" England yelled for one last insult. I drug him down the halls of the building. He was trashing and struggling against me. "Let me go! I need to kick his arse!" I pulled him by his shoulders through the front doors of the building.

"England, calm down and take a walk with me." I said taking his arm and pulling him to the park across the street. We walked along the path together quietly, his anger seeming to calm down. At least he is calming down. It is nice, just he and I together now… but I couldn't look at him. It set butterflies in my stomach, and turned my knees to jelly.

"Thank you, America…"He sighed. The shade of the trees casting shadows over both of us. I looked over at his face; it was slightly flushed and-holy shit he is bleeding!

"Iggy. your nose!" I said, pointing to his face. He gave me a confused look before raising his hand and touching it. His eyes widened at the ruby liquid on his finger tips.

"Huh, Shit. The frog face did get a hit in." I stood in front of him. It didn't look too bad there was just a lot of blood.

"Here let me see." I said. I gently took his jaw in my hands and tilted his head back. It wasn't broken, but he was going to have a pair of black eyes tomorrow. "It's not…bad. Here sit down a sec." I shrugged toward one of the park benches nearby. We sat in it and I continued to examine his nose. To be honest the wound was nothing…I just wanted to be close to him. I could smell him from here and feel his body heat radiating.

"It's nothing, Alfred. Calm down." He said, pulling away from me and getting a hanky out from his pocket. He wiped the blood from his face, blushing slightly. I was staring at him, but I couldn't help it! He was…so attractive to me.

"Are you sure? Let me see it again." I said. He wiped his face again, sighing slightly, and then he tilted his head back. His nose didn't look bad. It was still bleeding slightly, I ran by fingers along the bridge of his nose. It was always somewhat crocked, but the punch didn't cause it. I couldn't keep my gaze on his nose…I kept staring at his lips. They just looked so…kissable. They looked soft and tempting. I could feel the blood rush to my face. England had closed his eyes, leaning his head back further. He looked so damn easy to take. I could feel my self-control slipping. This could be my chance…Fuck it. Just fuck it.

I leaned forward brushing our lips together in a gentle caress. My heart sped up, like electricity shot though my body. I pulled back and gave a quick look to England's red face. His green eyes were wide with shock. Fuck fuck fuck! What did I just do! I stood up quickly and ran from him. England hates me what was I thinking.

"America!" He called after me, I couldn't look back at him, and I don't want to see that anger on his face. He was probably so pissed! I quickly ducked behind a tree; I heard his feet crunch the leaves behind me as he ran passed me. I sighed through my panting. What did I just do!


	6. Chapter 6

** Dear Journal, **

** Okay so I am now hiding from England behind a tree because I just kissed him. Jesus Christ what did I just do! England got in a fight with France, his nose was busted and I use it as a chance to kiss the guy that drives me wild? What the hell is wrong with me! It wasn't right, I am so stupid. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! I can't look at him the same now …not that I couldn't before, I mean he drove me wild on the inside…but now it is just going to be awkward! And to top it all off: he is now running around the park looking for me. When he finds me he is probably going to bash my face in-**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alfred, I'm not going to bash your face in." England's voice said from behind me. I couldn't stop the yelp that came from me, even though I'm supposed to be the hero, I still get surprised at times. I pressed my journal close to my chest, looking at him through my wide eyes. He just knelt there on the bench near the tree I was crouched behind. I hope he didn't read anything… I really, really hope he didn't read anything.

"W-were you reading-?" I stammered out, my face felt like it was on fire, and the drumming in my chest just got louder and louder.

"Yes…" he said calmly closing his eyes. Please just look at me when you say you hate me, Arthur… "Alfred…" he stood up from the bench he was on, and knelt down beside me.

"Arthur, I'm sorry!" I said quickly. I can't look at him, I don't want to hear it, 'I hate you Alfred. Never speak to me again'. My chest felt so tight.

"Don't be." He stated. I looked at him. There was a small smile on his face…Huh? Shouldn't he bad mad? Shouldn't he hate me? He leant closer to me, our bodies almost touching, but it just wasn't close enough. "I have been thinking about you a lot lately…I feel like a wanker for not seeing it sooner." He gave a soft chuckle that sent chills up and down my spine. His gaze that was fixed on the horizon of the park had drifted to me. I felt so uncomfortable underneath those wise green eyes. Is he saying what I think he is saying?

"E-England, what are you saying?" I asked. God I sounded like Mattie, all quiet and timid. He chuckled again, giving me goose bumps.

"I'm saying that…you don't have to worry about your feeling not being returned." I stared at him. "I feel the same way, Alfred." His warm hand clasped itself over my hand. Yeah, my face was totally on fire by now. H-he loves me back?

"No…you hate me…" I mumbled, pulling my hand from his. He looked at me; hurt filling those green eyes for a second. His warm hands cupped my face, drawing it closer to his. "Y-you hate me…"

"No, Alfred. I don't." He whispered against my trembling lips. "I love you, you big oaf." He leant in and kissed me. My heart felt like it was about to explode from joy. He loves me back! I pressed my lips back to his, and when his tongue wandered out, I didn't deny it access. I parted my lips and let it rub against my own, sending jitter though out my body. He tasted of tea… and god, I loved it. Our tongues danced together, and then he softly bit down on my lower lip before drawing away. I couldn't let this stop, it was so addictive. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again, a soft moan crawling up my throat.

"Mm, Alfred~" he purred softly. His hands ran down my back, I shuddered at the ghosting touch. Our faces were still so close.

"Should we stop?" I asked timidly. I don't want to scare Arthur off too soon.

"Well, judging from the others coming out of the building, we missed the meeting. So… if you would like to join me back at my hotel room that would be fine…" he said, a light blush creeping up on to his cheeks. I craned my neck to see Russia, Germany, Italy, and Prussia standing at the doors of the building chatting.

"I would love to join you." I said and smiled. I was finally having my dreams come true, and he didn't even know it. England stood up and offered me a hand. I took it, allowing him to help me up. I helped him dust the dirt off of his suit. We turned back to the path and began to walk again. Then suddenly, Germany was running up to us.

"Britain, I wanted to apologize for throwing you out of the meeting. I just wanted you and France to stop bickering for bickering sake." He said to England. Okay, hi to you too Germany.

"It is fine, I understand, Germany. Business comes first." England replied. I just stood there awkwardly being ignored…hmmm damn, is this how Mattie feels all the time?

"If you would like, I can brief you on what you missed." Germany said. Oh hell no! We were going to go back to the hotel and…well, fuck. England looked at me with that 'Business is very important look' in his eyes. He was ditching me. Mother fucker; I just told you I love you, we kissed and you are going to go with Germany, instead of having sex with me. That's great logic right there, Arthur.

"Yes please, that would be great." He shot me a 'please forgive me' looks before he walked off with the German asshole. What the fuck!

"Fine," I muttered to myself as I turned around and walked off in the other direction. "I'll just go off too, England." I shoved my hands in the pockets of my bomber jacket, and I walked to the nearest bar. I kept my head bowed as I walked up to the bar, grabbing myself a stool. What the fuck and today looked like it was going to be so well. I ordered a beer.

Who the hell does he think he is? I mean England is hot as hell, but he is such an asshole at times! He ditched me…I guess I am a bit sour, but I can't stay mad at him for too long. He is the man I love… Oh, Arthur Kirkland, what do you do to me? You drive me wild with love, and yet I am so pissed at you right now.

"Hey! America!" Someone called. I turned to see the 'mighty' Prussia sitting at the other end of the bar. He smiled and waved at me.

"Hey." I said. He moved to the stool right next to me.

"You want to share a few drinks with the awesome me?" he asked downing the rest of his beer. Eh, why the hell not, I'm not doing anything else tonight.

"Sure, why not." He laughed that weird laugh of his. Heh, it kinda sounded cool.

We just kept downing drinks the rest of the night, making jokes, and having a good time. Who knew Prussia was so fun? It's very rare we get to see him at the meetings. By the time we left the bar it was like…1 in the morning and we really couldn't walk straight.

"Hehehe, dude, w-where are we going?" I slurred, hooking my arm around his shoulders, he did the same to me, and we supported each other as we staggered down the darkened city streets. He couldn't quiet his giggles, and I could help but laugh with him.

"W-why not to my place?" he purred while he nuzzled my neck, and pointing to the building we stopped in front of. Mm, his warm breath felt nice… God, the alcohol was swimming in my head. Prussia lead me into the building, then into the elevator. Before I could even decline the offer his mouth was on mine. He tasted of beer, and I'm sure I did too, but damn he was an amazing kisser. He pressed me into the wall of the elevator, attacking my mouth with fierce drunken kisses.

"P-Prussia…" I gasped out as he bit down on my neck. He growled in response and did it again. F-fuck it felt amazing.

"America, you taste so good~" He bit me again. I shuddered involuntarily at the pained pleasure. It felt so nice, but I couldn't fall into it.

"Prussia, s-stop." I gasped as his hands wandered up my shirt. This was so wrong, so very wrong. I love Arthur, I shouldn't be doing this, but oh! His sinful mouth was like heaven and hell at the same time as it slide across my chest.

"Why should I stop?" he purred, nipping my chest. Those little bites sent shocks straight to my groin. No, I can't let this happen, but it felt so _good_. "You seem to be enjoying it. Keseses" His hand snaked its way into my pants.

'Prussia, stop it! I can't." I pushed him away. He suddenly looked at me completely sober, even though I knew we both were not.

"I'm sorry America." He said, moving back a few steps. I buttoned up my shirt and fixed my clothes.

"I-It's fine, Gilbert. We're both a bit drunk…"I said, sliding Texas up my nose a bit and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, it's like it never happened. Besides, it didn't go too far."

"Yeah, you're right." He said looking at me. "You're w-way too drunk to drive though…you can crash on my couch."

"Yeah thanks." I said as the doors of the elevator doors dinged open. We stumbled out of the elevator and to the door to his room, he fumbled with the keys a bit, and I couldn't help but laugh. Once he got the door open, after a few attempts, we stumbled in and I crash down onto the couch. He walked over to the door to his bedroom and stood there for a few minutes, his hand on the frame.

"Hey, Alfred?" He asked from the door way. His back was turned to me, and it was hard to see him in the shadows of the room. I looked in his direction, kicking my shoes off.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"There is someone else, right?" He asked. Even through the darkness of the room, I could tell something was off in his voice. It wasn't… brave, he sounded timid. That's very off for him. Something must be up.

"Yeah, Gil…t-there is." I answered, leaning my head on the arm of the chair, I laid back. It was a very comfortable couch.

"Good, I'm glad it wasn't just me." He said, shutting the door to the room. Wait what?

"Wait, what do you mean, Gil?" I asked, sitting up a bit. I could see the outline of his face in the crack of the door, and if I squint- he was smiling… a sad smile though. Hm…

"You have whoever you love, and I have mine." With that he shut the door. I wonder who could have stolen the mighty Prussia's heart…. Eh, that can wait until morning, my head kills. Sleep sounds awesome right about now. I took Texas off and set him on the table next to the couch, getting comfortable again, I let sleep find me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Alfred stood in his office, gathering paper work. It was another day at the job, very quiet very boring. This hero wanted something exciting to happen! The clock struck 6 pm and that meant quitting time. Alfred gathered his things and got ready for the quiet drive home. _

_ By the time he got home, the sun had already started to set, casting streaks of golden orange and pink throughout the sky. He walked up his front path and unlocked the door. Setting his briefcase where he always did, he kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat. Then he heard it: a small bump from upstairs. Someone was inside his house. _

_ Alfred quietly stalked up the stairs, and through the hall way listening for where the sound had come from, then he heard it again and his head snapped to the door of his bedroom. Someone was inside his bedroom. Alfred's blue eyes narrowed as he stealthily walked closer to the door. He placed his hand over the handle and turned it, peaking inside… his eyes widened at what he saw._

_ What Alfred saw behind his bedroom door was certainly something he was not expecting. "Arthur?" Alfred choked out as he pushed the door open. The other blond turned around to face the door, a bright blush on his face. _

_ "Oh, Ello Alfred." He said. He was wearing one of Alfred's shirts, and only Alfred's shirt. Alfred stood there frozen in the door at the sight of the Englishman. "Are you going to come in?" Arthur asked, a smile spreading its way across his face. _

_ "W-what are you doing, Arthur?" Alfred asked. The other blonde walked up to him, and wound his arms around Alfred's neck. _

_ "I was waiting for you" He whispered. He green eyes were full of want, and Alfred couldn't help but blush when they locked onto his. _

_ "A-Arthur..." Alfred stammered._

_ "Shush, love. Let me take care of you." Arthur purred and kissed the American. Alfred kissed back, moaning softly. Arthur slowly undid the buttons of Alfred shirt. Alfred's hands, gripped Arthur's hips, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. His shirt was shed along with his pants and soon he was just in his boxers. Arthur broke the kiss, allowing Alfred to step out of his pants before they shift to the bed. _

_ "A-Arthur" Alfred moaned as the British man straddled his hips, planted wet kisses down his chest. The older man smirked and snapped the elastic of Alfred's boxers, earning him a gasp. Arthur tugged down the American flag printed boxers and slipped out of Alfred's dress shirt. He rubbed himself against the warm body beneath him. _

_ "Alfred, you're so handsome…" Arthur muttered as his stroked Alfred's face with his long fingers. Those fingers trailed down Alfred's jaw, neck, chest, until finally they snaked around to cup his firm ass. Goose bumps arose on the slightly tanned skin. _

_ "Arthur, w-what are you doing?" Alfred asked when Arthur started slightly probing at his entrance. Arthur just gave him a gentle smile, and then Alfred understood. Arthur was taking over tonight and he should just sit back and relax. He gave the Brit a slight nod. Arthur softly pushed a dry finger into him. _

_ "Mm, Arthur." Alfred purred hands fisting themselves into the sheets of the bed, as Arthur added another finger. It hurt a bit, but it was so worth it. Arthur leant down and kissed at Alfred's hips. The feather light kisses teasing his member. Alfred moaned out that name again when a timid lick was delivered to Florida. Arthur added the third finger, stretching Alfred's tight walls just a bit further. _

_ "Are you ready, Love?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded and smiled, spreading his legs a bit more for the gorgeous man on top of him. Arthur positioned himself at Alfred's entrance; his steaming green eyes raking over the body below him before he pushed in. A loud groan came from the American. He wound his calloused fingers into Arthur's hair and groaned, back arching up. _

_ Arthur pulled back and thrust foreword again, drawing out a gasp of his name from the American. The British man smiled, and sped up the rhythm. _

_ "Ah, Arthur! O-oh god," Alfred called, out gripping the older man's back, he was so close, and yet not there. Arthur, shifted hitting Alfred's prostate head on, a loud scream ripped from his throat. Arthur chuckled, kissing Alfred's head. _

_ "Keseseses, Alfred you are so cute…" Alfred looked at Arthur, but suddenly, his blonde hair had turned white, and his gorgeous green eyes were blood red….-_

_*&!&!*)$*#(_

_hey guys, sorry about the typos in the last chapter and any future chapters, my fingers tend to get a bit confused after a few hours of typing... any way i hope you are enjoying this fic... :D_


End file.
